Dares
by Phantom Quill
Summary: Just a short Humour piece. Set in The Marauders' time. The Gryffindor fifth years play Wizard Dares... I say no more except lots of Lupin stuff here, plus JP/LE too! *CHPATER THREE UP*
1. One

Dares _Just a short Humour piece. Set in The Marauders' time. The Gryffindor fifth years play Wizard Dares..._  


* * *

"Pick one then James!"  
James cautiously took a slip of paper from the pointed hat upended on the table next to an empty butterbeer bottle pointing at him. Sirius was watching eagerly. Remus had a suspicion that he was up to something. James broke into a wide grin and read off the paper:  
"Kiss!"  
Sirius took his wand in hand and pointed to the bottle. "Spin!"  
After a violent spin the bottle pointed right at Lily. She was both shocked and disgusted, Remus could tell from her expression.  
"C'mon then Evans!" James said confidently, eager to get on with it.  
"No way! Forfeit!" Lily said. Sirius and james exchanged a very brief disappointed look before Sirius began smiling again.  
"Sorry Lil, but it's James's dare. He's the only one who can forfeit!"  
James grinned widely. Maddie and Alice looked shocked; they knew Lily hated James, badly. Cara, on the other hand, was brave enough to speak up.  
"Not true, I'm afraid, Sirius," she stated plainly, leaning forward to block James from getting and nearer to Lily, "technically anyone can forfeit if they're not happy with the dare..."  
"All right then," Sirius said, sighing loudly, "Give me a forfeit for Lily then smart arse!"  
Cara dipped her hand into the hat and took out a slip. She handed it to Sirius. He read it aloud, frowning slightly.  
"Truth..."  
"Excellent," Cara said, "Do you fancy Amos?"  
Lily gasped and hit Cara lightly on the shoulder. "Tell the truth or I'll let James kiss you!" She threatened.  
"Well... Yes... I do... A bit..." Lily mumbled.  
Maddie and Alice shrieked. Cara mouthed something that looked like "I knew it!" and James fumed. Remus was pretty sure that smoke would have billowed out of his ears if Sirius hadn't moved the game on swiftly.  
"Cara! You next m'dear!"  
Cara once again thrust her hand into the hat and read out her piece of paper:  
"Nervous." She said plainly.  
Sirius let out a huge whoop of joy. He rubbed his hands together all the time the bottle was spinning. It landed on him and he jumped to his feet, grinning madly. Cara didn't look worried in the slightest. Sirius moved over to her side and began to play Nervous.  
Remus had never played Nervous, but he knew how it worked. One person puts their hand on your leg and moves it upwards until you shout "Nervous!", then they have to stop. Remus was curious as to what Cara would let Sirius get away with. He suspected she liked him, most of the girls did...  
Sirius hadn't even reached her knee when Cara shouted "Nervous!" Sirius swore loudly and Cara smiled like a cheshire cat. She didn't look nervous at all... Remus and James laughed and Peter tried to hold back a snicker but had to release it.  
"Sorry Sirius, but I know you too well..." Cara smiled her sweet smile and Sirius melted completely. It made Remus wonder if Cara ever played Nervous with the Slytherins...  
"Lily! You next!"  
Lily picked up a slip of paper, sighed with relief and read it out:  
"Shout." She said, giving James a clear I-don't-have-to-kiss-you-you-stupid-git look.  
"All right then, swear out loud!" Sirius said, obviously annoyed that both he and James had missed their chances that night.  
After Lily had shouted the loudest profanity ever heard in Gryffindor Tower, Maddie had kissed Sirius on the cheek, Alice had admitted she fancied the seventh year Frank Longbottom and Peter had called himself a "Fuzzy Pink Wabbit" in front of the first year girls, it was finally Remus's turn.  
"Oh shit..." He began, "Snog..."  
James clapped, Peter's face reddened and Cara smiled vividly in the darkening winter Common Room. Sirius was about to spin the bottle when Cara grabbed his arm.  
"I'll do that; I don't trust you..." She told him with a knowing smile. She set the bottle spinning with a graceful flick of her wand.  
After what seemed like an excruciatingly long wait, the bottle landed on Cara. She looked shocked, but for some reason Remus sensed it was an act. And his wolf like senses had never let him down yet...  
"Well we're not snogging in front of you lot!" She said. "C'mon Remus." Remus got to his feet a little too eagerly for his own liking.  
"Not without a witness!" Lily said, clearly volunteering to do so.  
Sirius looked on, jealous as hell, as the three headed for the boys' dormitories and closed the door behind.  
Remus sat on his bed with Cara next to him and noticed Lily, looking very expectant, on the bed opposite.  
"You do realise you're on James's bed?" Remus asked.  
As Lily jumped up in disgust, Remus seized the chance and pulled Cara towards him. The snog lasted for at least ten seconds and was more delightful than Remus could have imagined. Of course Lily had still seen them, but the distraction had been long enough for Remus to pluck up the courage to meet her lips.  
When they finally broke off, Cara licked her lips. "You taste like Pepper Imps..." She told him sweetly. He merely nodded and got up and left the boys' dormitories without a glance back at Lily, who was giggling. Cara followed him out, doing the same thing.  
  
**To Be Continued....**  


* * *

_I hope you like the story! It's gonna get better as in the next chapter Cara gives her verdict on Remus in truth, and Sirius plays Nervous with Lily! :)_  
_Please r/r if you liked it!_  



	2. Two

**Dares - Chapter Two**  
The much-awaited second chapter of Dares! Enjoy!  


* * *

After Lily had confirmed that Remus and Cara had indeed locked lips, it was Sirius's turn to pick a dare. Livid with jealousy, he thrust his hand into the hatful of paper slips and picked one out.  
"Double - Dare!" Sirius said, a grin appearing over his handsome face. "And I choose... Nervous as the dare!"  
He spun the bottle. Remus knew whoever it landed on would have to play Nervous with Sirius, and then they'd do vice-versa. The bottle was slowing as it hovered over Cara...  
And landed on Lily.  
James was turning purple. Remus was prepared, just in case he had to jump to his feet to stop James from beating Sirius to a bloody pulp. Lily moved over to Sirius and put her hand on his leg. Of course, it was much easier for a girl to play Nervous with a boy. Without a moment's thought she ran her hand up to his shoulders, hovering a little longer than she should have near his backside. By Remus's guesswork Sirius hadn't noticed that.  
Sirius put his hand on Lily's leg. James looked down to the floor, defeated and clearly depressed. Sirius began to slowly run his hand up Lily's leg.  
He reached her knee.  
He reached her thigh.  
He reached her hips.  
He reached her stomach.  
"N - NERVOUS!" Lily screamed. And she cleary was.  
Lily shivered slightly as Sirius moved back to his seat, his chest puffed out in genuine pride. Remus mentally scoffed at him, not noticing that Cara was watching. She was waiting to see his opinion, to see if he was _jealous_...  
James got a Dance dare and did the funky chicken on top of th study table. Sirius, trying to win back his friend, got up and did it with him. The whole congregation laughed aloud.  
It was Cara's turn again. She took a slip of paper confidently.  
"Truth..." She said, sounding a little disappointed. Remus suddenly wondered if she had been hoping for another kiss...  
Maddie immediately spoke up. "Okay, who's your favourite Marauder and why?"  
Cara blushed slightly as she inspected each Marauder with a quizzical look.  
"Hmmm..." She said. "Remus!"  
Remus blinked and raised a hand to his ear. Had he heard her right? She liked him best? Even though James and Sirius are right there next to her?  
"And why?" Alice asked promptly. She sounded a little shocked herself.  
"Because he's the smartest... cutest... and... he's not nuts about Quidditch!"  
Sirius exchanged a shocked look with James. Remus was puzzled too. _Smartest_? Well, no doubt there... _Cutest_? Did she really think he was cute?  
"I thought girls preferred the sporty guys..." He mused inside his head. "She knows I'm a werewolf too... And she still likes me?!"  
Remus didn't have much longer to think as Lily was standing on the table and shouting out the words to YMCA. He laughed with the rest, although he felt conflict within...   
He caught Cara looking across at him. She looked away, blushing red as a quaffle.   
Remus smiled contently and reached for his wand. He had to bewitch his hand to find the right slip of paper with a Divining Charm. He had to find "Kiss"...  
**To be continued...**  


* * *

_Well, you've been waiting for it, so here you go! Chapter two, I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
If you haven't done so already, please check out my other stories! :)  
Please r/r if you liked it!_  



	3. Three

**Dares - Chapter Three**  
A third chapter of Dares for you all! Enjoy!  


* * *

Remus mumbled the charm under his breath and felt his hand tingle whilst Maddie bashfully listed five guys she thought were cute.  
"Um... Sirius, James, Amos, Remus and erm... Lucius..."  
"Lucius!" Shrieked James with disgust.  
"You _can't_ fancy a Slytherin?!" Peter said, infuriated.  
"Well he _is_ gorgeous." Cara said very matter-of-factly.  
Remus looked up so fast his neck clicked with a very disturbing CRACK. Sirius and Cara both turned their attention towards him at the sound of the crack. Sirius jeered and whispered something to James, who howled with laughter. Cara giggled at the concern in Remus's eyes. He thought about what he'd really love her to tell him:  
_But he's nothing compared to you, Remus..._  
But what was he thinking? She didn't fancy him, _even though_ she thought he was cute... _And_ she had snogged him... _And_ blushed too many times to count...  
Remus put his head back down, slightly ashamed for being so worried. He knew full well that Cara had grown up in the company of Lucius Malfoy and Slimy Severus Snape. Fotunately though, none of their tendancies had rubbed off on her. Cara was sweet as sugar, but she did have a rough edge to her that Remus had never been unlucky enough to face...  
Alice had gotten a Double Dare and had picked Dance. She set the bottle spinning and it landed on James. James and Alice danced a short waltz, much to the amusemtn of Sirius and Maddie who were rolling around on the sofas and howling with laughter uncontrollably.  
Peter, who had managed to control his giggles, took a slip of paper from the hat. It read Dare. Sirius spun the bottle and it, happily enough, landed on him.  
"Right then Peter me ol' mucker!" Sirius began, "Point out the most fanciable girl here!"  
Peter glanced nervously at each of the four girls in turn. He looked at Maddie, with her black curly hair and hazel eyes. Then at Alice, with the sleek blonde hair and clear greyish-blue eyes. Then there was Lily, her fiery hair and the emerald eyes that James adored so much. Then finally at Cara. Without even taking a good look, Peter pointed firmly at her.  
"Oh thanks Pete!" Cara said, not blushing in the least. She was almost right opposite him and was in clear view of the fact that Peter, though he tried, could not stop his cheeks flushing crimson.  
At last it was Remus's turn. His hand still tingling, Remus dipped it into the hat. Immediately one piece of parchment clung to his fingertips. He pulled it into his fist and wrenched his hand free from the hat. He opened it, trying to look surprised at the writing on it.  
"Kiss..." He read, not able to hide the excited tone in his cool, deep voice. He caught the edge of a smile on Cara's soft, pink lips. Sirius coughed and readied his wand to spin the bottle. But Lily had spun it with an incredibly fast movement, shocking both Sirius, Remus and Cara. The bottle span around and around.   
It passed the boys (thank goodness),   
hovered over Alice,   
slowed on Maddie  
and landed on Lily.  
Lily was genuinely shocked. It seemed to Remus that she had meant for it to land on Cara. James looked livid. Sirius clapped his hands together.  
"Well get on with it then!" Cara said expectantly. Remus looked at her, feeling shocked by her remark and helpless as a puppy-dog. But something in her eyes told him she _wanted_ him to kiss Lily. Cara looked across to James for a split second and back to Remus. He knew she wanted to amek James angry. She wanted payback for all the horrid things he had done to Severus over the years.  
A glint appeared in Remus's eye as he slid past Sirius and James towards Lily. He brushed past Cara and felt her leg touch his. He sat next to Lily and, with as much confidence as he could muster, touched her lips to his own. Her lips were soft too and she was very gentle. But he felt nothing like the sensation he had received when his lips met Cara's. They broke off after a few insignificant seconds and Remus resumed his seat.   
He got a very insulting look from James as he passed him and took it upon himself to whisper "She's all yours, mate" as he resumed his seat. James smirked happily and winked at Lily who immediately changed her face from that of delight to disgust.  
Wait a minute. Delight? Had she been happy that Remus had kissed her? Yes. The way she looked at him shortly afterwards told him that. She gave him what was unmistakeably a seductive glance before turning to Maddie. Remus, very confused, looked to Cara for a spot of Guidance. She made a worried face towards Lily and silently gulped. Remus smiled, baring his perfectly charmed teeth. Cara blushed yet again.  
Sirius chose his dare...  
  
**To be continued...**  


* * *

_Ahhh, I know I haven't updated for ages! many thanks to all 17 of my reviewers so far! I hope to see more of the same coming in again now!  
Please r/r if you enjoyed it!_  
  



End file.
